


tis the damn season

by aDelicateMess



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Exes during the holiday, M/M, Make-up, Unresolved Feelings, break-up, christmas but make it sad
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDelicateMess/pseuds/aDelicateMess
Summary: *inspired by Taylor Swift's song "tis the damn season" from her album, evermore.Ilang taon na ang lumipas noong naghiwalay sina Gun at Off, hanggang ngayon ay malabo pa rin kay Gun ang dahilan ngunit isang pagkakataon ang nagpresenta ngayong pasko nang magkita ang dating magkasintahan. Handa na ba nilang harapin ang isa't isa upang tuluyan ng maibaon ang sakit na dala dala ng halos sampung taon? o baka naman muling mabuksan ang mga sugat na matagal ng pilit hinilom ni Gun nang mawala sa kanya si Off.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 1





	tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS MY SECOND FIC IN THIS SITE OMG KAYA KO PALA JKSDHAJKHDHAW. Anyways, sobrang sinaktan ako ni mamang Taylor nung linapag niya evermore. Pasko na nga eh papaiyakin pa talaga ako nito, kaya naman habang nahcecelebrate gumagawa utak ko ng scenarios about sa mapanakit na kantang to and OffGun agad pumasok sa utak ko. Medyo shaky tong fic na to kasi di ako ganun bihasa sa malalalim na tagalog. I hope you enjoy reading this and huwag kang mahiya makinig ka na sa evermore para umiyak.

_ Tis the damn season write this down _

_ I'm staying at my parents' house _

_ And the road not taken looks real good now _

Ilang minuto ng hindi mawari ng dalawa kung bakit mas ginusto nilang inumin ang kapeng binili nila sa labas ng cafe. Sa kasalukuyan nakaupo sila sa labas ng cafe malapit sa parking lot ng kanilang pinagbilhan. Halos nabalot na ng dilim ang kalangitan at ang kanilang kapaligiran ay tanging naiilawan ng streetlight at neon sign ng cafe. Kung tutuusin may saysay naman siguro ang napili nilang lugar sapagkat parang mainam ito sa kung ano man ang nais iparating nila sa isa't isa. Malamig at madilim na nagmistulang mga sikretong matagal nang linibing ng dalawang lalaki sa kanilang mga puso. Hawak hawak ang kanilang kape na nagsisilbing init nila laban sa hanging sumisimoy ngayong Disyembre pati na rin siguro ang kanilang lakas sa kung ano man ang masasabi, sabay silang uminom nito at nagsilbi itong panimula.

Mapait, sobrang pait ng kape na nabili ni Gun. Sa simula pa ay sobrang linalamig ang mas maliit na lalaki kahit gaano ka kapal ang suot nitong damit. Nagnakaw siya ng tingin sa nakatatandang lalaki at pinagtanto kung paano sila napunta sa sitwasyong ito, tahimik at tila tako pansinin ang isa’t isa. Pabalik na sana siya sa bahay ng kanyang pamilya matapos nitong magapaalam para bumili sa tindahan malapit sa kanila. Nang mabili na niya lahat ay parang nabalisa ang binata paglabas ng tindahan. Hawak hawak ang plastik, hinigpitan niya ang kapit dito dahil mistulang namamalikmata ata siya dahil sa harap niya ay walang iba kung hindi ang dahilan ng paglayo niya sa lugar na sa una ay minahal nito. Ang lalaki na nagpakita sa kanya ng lahat ng posibilidad sa buhay ngunit siya ring bumawi ng lahat ng pangako na binitawan nila sa kanyang kwarto, habang yakap yakap ang isa't isa. 

"Off?" Bulong nito habang pinagmamasdan ang matangkad na lalaki na tila nakakunot ang noo habang may kinakalikot sa harap ng isang sasakyan. Volkswaggen, hinding hindi makakalimutan ni Gun ang sasakyang iyan, kung hindi ba naman laging nagaaway ang dalawa sa kung ano nga talaga ang bigkas sa sasakyan ay syempre matatandaan niya ito. Ang sasakyang saksi sa lahat ng mga magaganda at masalimuot nilang mga alaala. Ang pagsundo ni Off kay Gun araw araw papuntang eskwelahan, ang una nilang biyahe sa labas ng kanilang probinsya at ang una nilang date habang nakatingala sa mga tala at noong una nilang inamim sa isa't isa ang pagmamahal na matagal na nilang tinatago.

Kung hindi lang narinig ni Gun ang tunog ng pagsara ng sasakyan ni Off ay baka hindi na nito nakayanang pigilan ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

At sa wakas, matapos ang sampung na taon ay muling narinig ng binata ang boses na nagbibigay sa kanya dati ng kasiyahan at nagpapataas ng kanyang mga balahibo. "Gun ikaw ba yan?", medyo lumalim ang boses nito mula sa nakasayanan ni Gun. "Ah Oo haahha ako to.." kung pwede lang sampalin ni Gun ang sarili ay ginawa niya na ito dahil sa ka walang kwenta ng nasabi niya pero hindi mo naman siya masisi kung wala siyang masabi sa lalaki na naging malaking parte ng kanyang buhay, na ngayon ay mistulang estranghero na.

"Nakauwi ka na pala, sabi nga sakin ni tita na babalik ka raw dito ngayong pasko hindi ko nga lang sigurado kung kailan" sinabi ni Off habang kinakamot ang kanyang ulo. Nginitian nito si Gun at muling niyang nasilyan ang mapupulang labi nito na dati ay nakasanayan na niyang hagkan. Bumigat ang kanyang puso dahil sa ala alang bigla na lang nagpakita sa isip nito. 

Ibinalik ni Gun ang ngiti sa abot ng kanyang makakaya pero alam niyang pilit lang ito. "Oo last year kasi hindi ako nakauwi dahil may inasikaso pa ako sa trabaho ko". Tumango na lang si Off habang binaling ang tingin nito sa lupa. "Ganun ba, buti naman nakauwi ka ngayon, miss na miss ka na siguro ni tita pati nga rin si Mama eh! Laging tinatanong kung kailan ka raw babalik, nagmukha tuloy na mas mahal ka niya hahahah". Sinubukan ni Off patawanin ang lalaki, alam niyag don siya magaling eh. Lagi niyang napapatawa si Gun kasi bentang benta ang nga biro nito sa nakababata. 

"Dati pa naman mahal na mahal na talaga ako ni tita" biro ni Gun nang mapatingin kay Off at sabay namang tumawa ang dalawa. 

Napatagal ang usapan ng dalawa dahil kinamusta nila ang isa't isa tungkol sa kanilang buhay. Ayon kay Gun isa na siyang parte ng law firm sa Makati at halos dalawang taon na siyang nagtatrabaho doon at nakatira siya sa condo kasama ang kanyang matalik na kaibigang si Jane. Sa pagkasabi ng pangalan ng babae ay hindi maiwasang makita ni Gun ang paglaho ng ngiti ni Off sa kanyang sinabi. Napagalaman naman nito na hindi umalis ng probinsiya si Off at dito niya pinagpatuloy ang pagaaral ng Mechanical Engineering. Sa tulong ng kanyang tatay ay nagawa niyang magpatayo ng talyer sa siyudad kung saan nagaayos siya ng mga sasakyan. Pareho silang bumalik sa kanilang pamilya ngayon para sa Pasko.  Matapos magkamustahan ay nabalot ng katahimikan ang dalawang lalaki. Walang ideya ang dalawa kung ano pang pwedeng sabihin kaya nakatingin na lang sila sa mukha ng kanilang kaharap. Pinagmamasdan ang mga linya ng mga mukha dulot ng mga taon at tila pinipilit hanapin ang kahit anong pamilyar sa isa't isa ngunit nabigo lang sina Gun at Off, huli na ang lahat dahil kahit ano mang pag alala ang gawin nila, nagbago na lahat. Si Gun ang naunang sumira sa katahimikan. 

" Sige mauna na ako Off at baka naabala na kita" linalayo nito ang tingin sa matangkad na lalaki at papalakad na nang maramdaman nito ang mga kamay ni Off.

"Hindi ka abala Gun" kung mamamatay ka sa tingin eh di kuhanin na sana si Gun ng langit dahil hindi niya makaya ang pagtitig ni Off. Tila nasusunog si Gun sa mga mata na nakatingin sa kanya at sa mga kamay na higpit na humahawak sa kamay nito, kung ganun lang kahigpit ang paghawak niya sa relasyon nila dati baka masaya pa rin sila na babalik sa kanilang mga pamilya nila ngayong pasko. Masyadong masakit ang lahat para sa binata kaya nanatili lang ito sa pwesto at ibinaling ang kanyang mata sa dati niyang kasintahan. 

“Este, hindi ka naman nakakaabala hahahaha parang di ka naman kaibigan eh, naenjoy ko nga paguusap natin ngayon eh sigurado akong matutuwa si tita pag nalaman niya na nakasalubong kita”. 

_ Kaibigan _ , ah ganun na pala ang turingan nila ngayon, ang naisip ni Gun. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa puso sapagkat parang bale wala lang ang mga taon na ginugol nila sa isa’t isa. Nabalot ng tanong ang kaisipan ni Gun sa kinahinatnan ng pagmamahalan nila na dati ay tila hinding hindi masisira, halos lahat ng kilala nila mapapamilya man o kaibigan ay siguradong sila na ang magkakatulutyan hanggang sa huli kaya laking gulat nila nang malaman na hiwalay na pala ang dating mag nobyo. Naalala pa ni Gun ang mga napakahabang gabi na puro paghikbi, mga bote ng alak na nakakalat sa sahig ng kanyang dorm. Tanging si New na matalik na kaibigan ni Gun ang nakakaalam sa mga gabing iyon dahil siya lang ang tumulong at nag alaga sa kanya noong hindi niya alam ang gagawin nang mawala sa kanya si Off. Buong buhay niya, silang dalawa ang magkasama at halos hindi mapaghiwalay, mas lalo lang ito naging totoo nang maging sila na kaya hindi mo naman masisisi si Gun kung sobrang hirap ituloy ang kanyang araw araw na gawain na wala ang dati niyang tinuturing na kaakibat sa buhay.   
  


“Gun?”, naputol ang mga pagkakabalisa ni Gun dahil sa pagkuha ng atensyon ni Off sa kanya. 

“Huh, ano yun Off? Sorry, di ko narinig” sabay kamot ng ulo habang pinilit ngumiti.

“Sabi ko kung may gagawin ka ngayong gabi.” ngiti sa kanya ni Off. “Naiisip ko sana na baka gusto mo sumama sakin bumili ng kape. May cafe kasi malapit dito, si Mike yung may-ari, naaalala mo pa ba siya?”. 

“Si Mike?, oo naman hahaahahahaha grabe may ari na pala siya ng isang cafe parang dati lang nagbubulakbol yun”, 

“Oo, nagulat nga kami eh, hindi namin inaasahan na magkakainteres siya sa pag nenegosyo,doon kami lagi pumupunta pagtapos ng trabaho o kaya naman pag wala lang ako magawa” linalaro ng nakakatangkad ang kanyang kamay habang nakatingin kay Gun, hinihintay ang sagot nito sa inaalok niya.

Nagbuntong hininga naman si Gun dahil kung tatanggapin niya ito alam niyang mababaling ang usapan sa kanilang nakaraan at sigurado itong dadating iyon sa naging relasyon ng dalawa. Ilang taon na ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin ata siya handa na pagusapan ito dahil sa takot na mabuksan ang mga lumang sugat na tinatago nila. Ayaw din nitong magkapalitan sila ng masasakit na salita ngunit napagtanto din niya na baka eto na ang kanyang pagkakataon na mabaon na ang hinanakit nito sa nangyari sa kanila at masagot ang mga tanong na dati ay hindi nagpapatulog sa kanya tuwing gabi.

“Ok lang naman kung ayaw mo Gun, may iba pa namang araw baka masyadong biglaan tong pag yaya ko sa’yo per-”

Ngayon ay si Gun naman ang humawak sa kamay ni Off na nagulat sa ginawa ng nakababata, lumaki naman ang mga mata ni Gun ng makita ang ginawa niya pero lumunok lang ito at tiningnan ang mga mata na dati ay nakasanayan na niyang tingnan. 

“Hindi Off, ok lang sakin. Wala naman akong gagawin ngayon, tawagan ko lang si mama para sabihin na sasamahan kita”. Ngumiti ito kay Off pero ngayon totoo na to at walang halong kaba. Ibinalik naman ni Off ang ngiti at sabay silang naglakad paalis ng tindahan. 

Buti na lang ay medyo madilim na ang daan kung hindi ay baka makikita nila ang namumulang pisngi ng isa’t isa. Hindi alam ng dalawa ang kahahantungan ng pag-uusapan mamaya pero ramdam nila ang biglaang bilis ng pagtibok ng kanilang puso habang sabay na naglalakad sa liwanag ng buwan.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING, sana nagustuhan niyo to ahhahahaha. Hindi pa ako sure kung ilang chapters to kasi ayoko muna alalahanin kasi baka masaktan ako habang pinapakinggan ulit yung kanta pero yun multi chapter siya. I just hope may mapiga ako sa utak ko para maupdate ko siya before classes kasi alam kong wala na akong time ahhahahahah. 
> 
> If you want you can follow my fan acc para magkagulo tayo pag narelase na Not Me o ITSAY Part 2. Once again thank you for taking your time to read this un betad mess I call a fic hahahaha. Enjoy niyo holidays niyo mwaps.
> 
> twitter:https://twitter.com/daylightbabii


End file.
